


Красавица и чудовище

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Локи внезапно решает отметить годовщину их совместной жизни.





	Красавица и чудовище

— Оу! Что это? У нас какой-то праздник? — удивился Тони, увидев парадно сервированный стол.

— Если я правильно помню, у вас это называется годовщиной, — ответил Локи, предупредительно отодвигая для него стул.

— А если я правильно помню, ты заявил, что это одна из самых глупых традиций Мидгарда, какую только можно вообразить, — парировал Тони, смутившись.

Нет, в какой-то степени он был даже рад тому, что Локи так относится к условностям. Никаких обид из-за пропущенных годовщин или забытых дней рождения. Собственно, Локи понятия не имел, в какой день родился. Но иногда… Иногда Тони ловил себя на том, что ему хочется всей этой чепухи с милыми глупостями вроде годовщин совместной жизни. Чтобы всё как у людей.

— Обожаю нарушать собственные правила, — широко улыбнулся Локи. — Вина?

— Бабочка, серьёзно? Сегодня Дубина за официанта?

Локи взял с подноса открытую бутылку и два бокала.

— Не голоден? — поднял брови Локи, когда они сделали по глотку вина и приступили к еде. Точнее, Локи приступил, а Тони рассеянно возил вилкой по тарелке, словно хотел собрать кусочком мяса весь соус.

— У меня нет подарка, — признался Тони, глядя в тарелку. Поднял взгляд, пожал плечами.

— Ты имеешь в виду какую-то вещь, которую ты подарил бы мне?

— Разумеется, а что ещё можно подарить на годовщину? Поздравить смской? — хмыкнул Тони. — Послать воздушный поцелуй? Или, — он заговорил с придыханием, — подарить тебе незабываемую ночь любви? Скажем, на яхте под…

— Тони.

Он оборвал скороговорку на полуслове, снова уставился в тарелку, затем наконец отправил в рот многострадальный кусок мяса. Вкусно, чёрт побери.

— Выпей ещё вина, — мягко посоветовал Локи. — Извини, я не подумал, что надо тебя предупредить. Но я тоже не купил никакой вещи тебе в подарок. Надеюсь, это немного уменьшит твою досаду. Тони, ну как ты мог догадаться, что мне придёт в голову?

— Хватит читать мои мысли, — буркнул Тони.

Локи лишь вздохнул. Не стал повторять, что он считывает не мысли, а эмоции, делает это непроизвольно, а главное — достаточно хорошо знает Тони и потому не нуждается в телепатии или ещё каких-то мистических штучках, чтобы понимать, о чём тот думает.

— Если в праздновании годовщин и есть какой-то смысл, — задумчиво проговорил Локи, мигом расправившись со своей порцией и глядя сквозь вино на свет, — то мне этот смысл видится в праздновании того, что люди столько времени дарят другу свою любовь. В подтверждении, что готовы дарить её и впредь. Что чувства другого всё ещё не превратились из бесценного дара в нечто, оставляющее равнодушным, а то и в обузу.

— Ты прав, как всегда, — вздохнув, сказал Тони. — Не хочешь писать стихи? — привычным задиристым тоном продолжил он. — У тебя получилось бы!

— Хочу потанцевать, — сказал Локи, поднимаясь.

Тони торопливо вытер рот салфеткой, тоже встал и с изумлением оглянулся вокруг. Гостиная превратилась в огромный зал с высоким потолком. Грандиозные люстры, спадающие тяжёлыми складками бархатные портьеры, натёртый до блеска паркет. Наряд Локи тоже видоизменился подо что-то старинное.

— Где-то я это уже видел, — пробормотал Тони. Опустил взгляд на свои ноги, втайне немного опасаясь обнаружить там платье с пышной юбкой, но его обычные брюки и кроссовки никуда не делись. Тони открыл рот, чтобы потребовать и себе какой-нибудь старомодный наряд, под стать обстановке, но вдруг понял, что решение Локи самое правильное сейчас. Иначе Тони не сможет воспринимать происходящее реальностью и наслаждаться им.

Зазвучали первые такты музыки, Локи шагнул ближе, ласково улыбнулся, галантно протягивая руку. Сперва Тони понял лишь, что это вальс, опять немного стушевался, поскольку многочисленные попытки Локи научить его танцевать классические танцы хоть и принесли свои плоды, за ноги теперь можно было не опасаться, но до настоящего мастерства было ещё слишком далеко. А потом Тони расслышал слова, и ему стало не до мыслей о том, насколько неуклюже он движется. «Сказка о любви. Древняя как жизнь. Ждали много лет этих перемен, вот и дождались». Ох, не зря ему обстановка показалась знакомой!

— Давно надо было тебя немного напоить, — сказал Локи, заставляя Тони сделать оборот вокруг собственной оси и снова притягивая к себе. — Сегодня у тебя отлично получается.

— У тебя тоже. Не думал, что сумею так удивиться дважды за один вечер.

— Ты о чём?

— Я был уверен, что ты не выносишь эту сказку, — признался Тони.

Не думая о шагах, танцевать оказалось намного легче и приятнее, и Тони уже нарочно начал отвлекать себя воспоминаниями о том, как Локи чуть заметно морщился каждый раз, когда речь заходила об истории Красавицы и Чудовища.

— Неужели ты всё же веришь в неё? — рискнул спросить Тони, когда Локи никак не отреагировал на первое его замечание.

— Как тебе сказать… — Локи вздохнул, невесело улыбнулся. — Эта сказка ведь действительно древняя как жизнь, и не имеет значения, верим ли мы в неё. Это происходит снова и снова.

— Но… Это же хорошо? Любовь меняет людей к лучшему.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Локи. — Что бы и с какими бы целями не меняло людей извне, это не хорошо, — довольно резко добавил он. — Именно эту трактовку я и не выношу, как ты проницательно заметил.

Он слишком крепко прижал Тони к себе, но тут же заметил это и ослабил хватку.

— Эй! — позвал Тони, погладив Локи большим пальцем по щеке. — Я же не Белль. Я и не хочу, чтобы ты менялся!

— Как раз наоборот, — возразил Локи. — Ты и есть моя Белль. Тот человек, который никогда не видел во мне чудовище. С самой первой встречи.

— Ну…

— Иногда я думаю, что изменение внешнего вида произошло лишь в сказке. А в реальности Белль просто окончательно привыкла к облику своего принца.

— Да, но он изменился внутренне, это же главное!

— Или же перестал видеть чудовище в себе и вести себя соответственно.

Музыка закончилась, и Тони остановился, положил обе руки Локи на грудь, тот обнял его за талию и попытался улыбнуться. Тони очень хотелось что-нибудь сказать, веское, умное, точное, что разом прогнало бы эту горечь. Например, что это просто сказка, а сказки, как известно, врут. Или что остальные мстители тоже давно уже не видят в Локи чудовища. Или в очередной раз напомнить, что кто бы там что ни видел или не говорил, Локи не монстр и никогда им не был. Не только в глазах Тони, а вообще.

Иллюзия зала потихоньку исчезла, теперь они стояли в гостиной, обнявшись.

— Знаешь… Когда-то Пеппер подарила мне мой же реактор с подписью «доказательство, что у Тони Старка есть сердце». Я пока не знаю, что именно запихнуть в рамочку с подписью «доказательство, что Локи не чудовище», но до следующего года обязательно придумаю, договорились?

Вот теперь Локи улыбнулся легко и тепло.

— А как же незабываемая ночь любви? — спросил он. — Я уже настроился…

— А это — в любое время, — подвигал бровями Тони. — Вот ещё, ждать целый год!


End file.
